


The Last Detail

by kiva31



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiva31/pseuds/kiva31
Summary: SPOILERS: MeridianSUMMARY: Daniel meets up with Jonas at the SGC, and they have a talk long over due.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Last Detail

##  The Last Detail

##### Written by Kiva  
Comments? Write to us at [kiva31@yahoo.com](mailto:kiva31@yahoo.com)

  * SPOILERS : Meridian 
  * SUMMARY : Daniel meets up with Jonas at the SGC, and they have a talk long over due. 
  * G [A] [M] 



* * *

"I'll just be a second, Jack," Daniel assured the man behind him, his head craned around to keep eye contact. Jack waved a hand in acknowledgment. 

"Yeah, yeah...you go, get your book, then pass it on to whoever it is that wants it. I'll just go to the commissary...see what's on the menu tomorrow." 

Daniel thought it much more likely that Jack was going to see if he could scrounge up something for a snack. "Alright. Meet you at my office in..." Daniel checked his watch. "Twenty minutes?" 

"I thought you were just getting a book?" Jack complained. 

"I am...I also have to look something up. C'mon, Jack...it is my birthday, after all," he teased, his blue eyes twinkling deviously. 

"You know, I'm beginning to regret reminding you," Jack groused back, the smile curving up the corners of his straight lips. "See you in twenty." 

Daniel gave one last wave, turning front as he continued on his path to his office. As he neared his destination, however, he was slightly startled to hear mumbling, coming from his open office doorway. 

"Goa'uld? Or just something similar...or maybe - no. Can't be." 

The muttering trailed off, and Daniel sped up his steps, stopping in the doorway to his office and looking to see who his visitor was. 

Jonas Quinn was inside, one large book spread over both hands, as his eyes moved left to right, reading line after line. 

Daniel cleared his throat, earning himself a startled look as the other man's head jerked up. 

"Dr Jackson! I thought that you were off the base." 

Daniel walked in, moving slowly to his desk. "Yeah, I was...but one of my staff called. They needed a reference for something they were working on, and I said I'd drop by and get it for them. Then I remembered that there was something in the book that I needed for something _I'm_ working on, and...well, Jack said he can feel our downtime slipping away now." He tried a smile, a little concerned that Jonas hadn't quite relaxed yet. "So, er...what are you doing?" 

The book that Jonas was reading slammed closed. "Oh, I - I was looking for a book to help me with the latest translation that I'm handling for SG4...I didn't think you'd mind if I -" 

"Oh, I don't," Daniel hurried to tell him. "You know, the books are here, and books were meant to be read, so...." 

"You see, that's what I thought you'd say," Jonas told him, his shoulders loosening when he realized that Daniel wasn't pissed with him. Silence stretched on until Jonas tried to break it. "Did you...have a nice time? At your party?" 

Daniel's eyebrows raised. "Oh, yeah...it was great." 

"A fascinating tradition, wouldn't you say?" 

Daniel blinked at the sudden change in subject, but went along with it. "Um, yeah...there are many different varieties of celebrating the date of a person's birth...do your people celebrate it?" 

Jonas' own eyebrows rose as he placed the heavy volume down. "No, my - the Kelownans don't celebrate things like that. It wasn't until I came to Earth that I'd even heard of it. 

"That's a shame," Daniel said. "Someone close to me pointed out that...well, every birthday's important." 

Jonas just looked down, before meeting Daniel's eyes again. "Well, I've heard it said that it's traditional to wish the person celebrating a happy birthday, so...happy birthday." He looked down again, as if he felt he shouldn't say any more. 

"Jonas?" Daniel asked, walking forward and leaning against the edge of his desk. 

"Uh, I - Major Carter told me you were having a gathering at your apartment. She even invited me to come, but...." 

"But?" Daniel prodded. 

"But I didn't think that I should...that it would be appropriate." 

Daniel frowned. He knew this particular conversation was well over due. "What do you mean?" 

"Dr Jackson...I had a part in your...your 'death.' It took a long time for the Colonel, Major Carter, Teal'c - hell, the entire base - to get past that. I didn't want to...intrude...or make anyone uncomfortable - I -" 

"Jonas, stop," Daniel told him. "Now, listen...I know what happened on Kelowna. Your government acted wrongly, and so did you... for a while. The difference is, that _you_ realized what you were doing. You came to us with the truth. That was all you could have done." 

"But it's not...is it?" Jonas said. "I could have been the one to dismantle the bomb. It was my planet that you saved." 

"Yes it was," Daniel agreed. "It was also my friends...they were on the planets surface. They would have died too if that bomb went off." 

Moving closer, Daniel tried to catch the other man's eye. "Look...my memories about what happened that day are still a little fuzzy. I do, however, remember the chamber...I remember the look on your face. You were scared, Jonas." 

Jonas bowed his head, closing his eyes. 

"It's okay, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I was scared, too. The difference is, I've been in similar situations...ones where your instinct just takes over. I saw the bomb, I knew what was going to happen, and I acted. You've read SG1's mission reports from before, I was almost used to that kind of thing at that point," he tried to joke. 

"Now you've forged a bond with Jack, Sam and Teal'c, and I know you've worked hard at it. It's different from the bonds that I have with them, but they are there. You guys were a team for a year...and I guess I'm kind of hoping that...we could put this behind us. Become friends as well." 

Jonas looked up at that, a wide smile changing his face. "I'd like that, Dr Jackson." 

Daniel almost opened his mouth to tell Jonas to call him 'Daniel,' but didn't. He thought that perhaps Jonas had enough to assimilate right now. 

"So it's...it's okay if I borrow this," Jonas asked, holding the book up as he tried to get them back on track. 

"Oh, _now_ you ask," Daniel kidded, his attempt at easing the tension being rewarded by a smile. "Sure...just make sure you bring it back the way you took it, okay?" 

"Sure," Jonas agreed, his smile still there as he took in the mock-warning look on Daniel's face. "I'll see you around, Dr Jackson." 

"See you, Jonas," Daniel said, standing there as Jonas left his office. A few seconds after his departure, Daniel felt a presence behind him. "How long where you there?" he asked. 

Jack stepped further into the room. "Um...a while." 

Daniel nodded. 

"You know...that was a good thing you did then," Jack told him. "Don't know if I could've done that." 

Daniel moved to the bookcase, searching through the volumes there. "I just told him the truth. The accident really wasn't anyone's fault. Maybe Jonas should've acted instead of me, maybe not. All I know, is...that it _was_ me. If I hadn't done that, I would never have ascended. I don't remember what I did when I was one of Oma's people, but I _do_ think it was worthwhile. Plus, we would never have met Jonas. I don't know how you feel about him now, but...he is a great resource for the Stargate program. And...I think he's a good guy, too." 

Jack nodded now, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "Yeah, even I don't think he's so bad." 

Daniel stopped the smile trying to break through, knowing that was as close as Jack was ever going to come to saying 'I like the guy.' 

"So, you got what you need?" 

Daniel selected a book from the shelf. "Yep. Just give me a minute to check something." 

"Daniel -" 

"Jack, do I have to tell Cassie you spoiled my birthday?" 

Jack quietened down, but not before shooting Daniel a dirty look. He knew that the teenager would rip him a new navel if she found out he'd 'spoiled' Daniel's birthday. "Fine. Just hurry up, will ya?" 

Daniel did smile now, watching Jack as he started to fidget, picking up an artefact and messing around with it. As Daniel searched for the one thing that would make his latest project click into place, he thought about asking Jonas for help, and his smile grew as the last detail of his new life settled into place. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Someone on list asked for a nice bit of Jonas - as a strict Daniel fan, I took it as a challenge. So, here it is. Daniel and Jonas, playing nice. Written before S7.
> 
> Er, Jackie, here it is. This is for you, and any other closet Jonas fans ;-) Also features Daniel, and a touch of Jack. I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen to Jonas in the new series, so in my little universe, he has simply transferred to the base, doing translations and such. Hope it's okay, but it only took a hour to write, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. W 

* * *

> © October, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
